The inventor is aware of the use of softwoods such as pine for the manufacturing of construction timber. However, the costs for the pine logs and the drying process are relatively expensive.
It is well known that affordable hardwoods such as Eucalyptus are unsuitable for construction timber due to the high longitudinal and tangential tension of this wood causing splitting, cupping, twisting, bowing and warping in normal lengths required for construction timber. Another limitation is that when Eucalyptus is dry, the timber becomes hard limiting nail penetration severely.
It is an object of the invention to provide alternative, user friendly, durable and more affordable construction timber.